Apologies
by Sinmora
Summary: When Emma gets drunk and goes to Regina to apologize about a fight they'd had earlier in the day, things don't quite go the way she expected. SQ. Unapologetic smut. There might be a slight plot if you squinted really hard and turn it to the side.


Needed to blow off some steam due to the slow burn of a longer story. This is the result. Unedited, so ignore any grammar mistakes or things that don't actually make sense to anyone but me. Enjoy!

Song: Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis

* * *

><p>Emma Swan Never said much. Well, that's a lie. She said plenty, but she rarely said something of substance. Her emotions and thoughts felt like soap bubbles. They were there, but when someone else got close enough to touch them, they exploded all over the place. People often fell on the slippery spots they left behind, and Emma felt helpless to stop the destruction of those trying to get close enough to breech the sudsy ring of insanity she carefully weaved around her.<p>

So, it surprised her very little when she bought a bottle of whiskey and sat outside Regina Mills' mansion one evening, hidden by those butt ugly bushes that shielded Regina's home from the road, save the walk way that led to the front door. The very walkway that Emma now stood upon with her hands shoved deeply into the pockets of her jeans. The liquid courage brought her this far but hadn't yet affected her senses enough to take her to the stoop to ring the bell.

She only meant to tell Regina exactly how their latest fight made her feel, but Emma had an inherent knack for pushing all of Regina's buttons just to watch the former queen explode. It became far too easy now that Henry lived with her and The Charmings of all people. This night, however, was about healing. Emma hadn't gone there to fight but to fix their problems for their son's sake.

With a bracing sigh, she wobbled up the walk and rang the bell. Teeth worried her lower lip, and she donned her best apologetic puppy dog face that she'd practiced in the rearview mirror of the bug while she drank enough to face the bitchy mayor. Adrenaline spiked when the door knob wiggled, and Emma stepped back involuntarily.

"What?" Regina demanded. She still wore the white button up shirt and black skirt and pumps she'd worn earlier in the day, except for the conspicuously missing blazer.

"Hi," Emma said stupidly, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Has something happened to Henry?" Regina demanded, stepping onto the stoop.

Emma fought the urge to take another step backwards. "No, he's fine. He's in bed at Mary Margaret's. Do you really think I'd come all the way over here if something had happened to Henry? I'd fucking call," Emma snapped at her frustrating counterpart.

"Then why are you here, Sheriff?" Regina crossed her arms and fixed a pompous glare upon the scruffy woman who gave birth to her son.

"I came to apologize," Emma admitted quietly with a little shrug.

"And why would I care?" Regina volleyed immediately with a quiver of laughter in her voice.

"Because you do," Emma said nonsensically. Maybe she shouldn't have drank so much.

Regina leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed and teeth pulled into an intentionally hurtful sneer. "Not about you."

Emma threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Why can't you just accept the damn apology, return it, and say good night? Why do you always have to be such a bitch!"

Regina's head jerked to the side and stayed there. It took a moment before the ache registered in Emma's knuckles. By the time it had, her own head jerked to the side and blood exploded in her mouth. Graham wasn't there to stop them this time.

Anger tore through Emma, and she sprinted into the impossible woman who had just decked her good. Regina caught her wrists bur found her weaker physicality useless to prevent her back from slamming into the wall just inside her door. A sliver of fear clenched her heart and exploded into delicious heat that pulsed in her belly.

Regina stared up at her attacker and mother of her son with hazy eyes. Emma's chest pressed into hers in sharp, jogging motions, but the sheriff only stared with hard eyes and held her hands into the wall beside her head. She never saw the kiss coming.

Emma's lips crashed into hers with a clank of teeth and the taste of blood and whiskey. Regina bucked against her hips in attempt to dislodge the obviously drunk woman, and Emma answered the delicious friction with a moan and a flick of her tongue against her lips. Regina squirmed again, wrenching her head to the side to free her lips.

"Release me at once, you vile creature," Regina demanded, figuring the vocal reminder of who the sheriff currently pinned to a wall enough to thwart any further advances.

"Shut up, Madame Mayor," Emma seethed into her ear.

In one fluid motion, she jerked Regina's back from the wall and flipped her body. The cuffs from Emma's belt clicked around her wrists before Regina recovered from the breath-stealing jolt of having her chest slammed into a wall. Emma grabbed one of her wrists and positioned it at the apex of her thighs as her lithe body slid across Regina's.

"Tell me you want this," she demanded with a hot, wet whisper against the shell of her ear.

"You do realize with a blink I could snap your neck?" Regina threatened.

"I know that," Emma breathed into her ear and nipped the lobe. "So blast me or tell me how much you've wanted this from day one." Brazen hands wrapped around Regina's hips, pulling her hand and ass tighter against Emma's crotch. Emma moaned, and Regina found one of her own following. The sheriff chuckled and the hands pressed a heated trail to Regina's breasts.

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina exclaimed in a tone that usually reprimanded the unruly savior.

Emma grabbed either side of the shirt and jerked in response to Regina's attempt at controlling the situation. Buttons plunked and clattered over the floor, accompanied by Regina's wet gasp. Short nails dug welts across her flat stomach, and Regina thought she might pass out from the animalistic display from the normally virtuous if rebellious sheriff.

"Tell me that you've thought about this since that first night you saw me," Emma ordered into her ear.

"Miss Swan, if you think I want your filthy hands on me, you…" Regina gasped when two fingers slipped into her skirt and dipped into the wetness they found there.

"Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you, Your Majesty," Emma whispered coldly.

"I don't," Regina strained, voice rumbling with husky arousal.

Emma chuckled again and slid two fingers into the mayor's hot, tight walls. Breath hitched in Regina's throat, and her eyes fluttered without her permission. Emma dragged the fingers out of the slick muscles clutching at them to stay. She plunged into Regina again. A shaky breath puffed against the wall. A whimper followed when Emma pulled free and removed her hand from the skirt.

Black, hazy eyes met green when Emma flipped Regina to face her once more. She swallowed roughly and watched The Savior with fresh eyes. Emma held the gaze and slid her forefinger into her mouth, moaning at the slightly salty flavor of Regina's juices. Regina's hips jerked into her again, and Emma smirked salaciously. The finger pulled free from her mouth with a pop, and she rubbed the tip of the middle one still coated with Regina's passion across the mayor's parted lips until they shone with the blatant evidence.

"Say it and I'll lick your pussy until your muscles buckle and you pop from the pressure," Emma promised. Regina shuddered and licked her lips, tasting herself upon them. She never dreamed of this side of Emma ever existing.

Teeth sunk into her neck, and her hands jerked against the cuffs behind her back. Emma pulled back suddenly and smirked again. A sharp tip of cold metal traced Regina's collarbone. Fear pounded into her, and she almost blasted Emma with magic until she felt one bra strap fall away beneath the blade of Emma's pocket knife. She shuddered again, her stomach jerking and tingling with the bubble of arousal boiling beneath the skin there.

"Emma," Regina breathed as the knife slid across her chest. It hadn't broken the skin, but it could have. Emma could have slit her throat in the vulnerable position, and the thought alone almost sent Regina over the edge. In a moment, she could have teleported with her magic or blasted Emma into the opposite wall. She stayed because she wanted to be there, and they both knew it.

When the blade entered the valley between her breasts, Regina rolled her hips into Emma's intentionally and loosed a throaty moan, which froze the progression of the knife momentarily. Emma cut the small piece of silk still holding the bra in place and left the material to hang at Regina's sides, held up by the back still pressed against the wall.

"Say it, Regina," Emma said once more and pressed the flat of the blade against a pert and straining nipple.

Regina growled, "Go to hell, Savior."

Emma smirked and dropped the knife to the floor. Fingers dug into Regina's hips as she pressed hard against them, forcing them still against the wall and away from her own. Regina panted and watched Emma lower her mouth to her dusty pink nipple. Her hips pushed forward, but Emma's so very strong and beautiful arms held them in place. Regina loosed a shrill, exasperated noise that echoed on in the foyer and reminded Emma of some type of large cat squalling.

"Goddamn it, Emma, I've wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you. Now fuck me, you stupid bitch," Regina demanded.

"I fucking hate you," Emma seethed and then dropped audibly to her knees.

Regina squeaked when she felt the blade against her thigh this time. Her tights ripped cleanly beneath the sharp instrument and then shredded beneath Emma's desperate hands. Her panties offered no match to the blade, and within a moment of her begrudged submission, Emma's tongue plunged inside of her.

Emma threw one heeled foot over her shoulder and held Regina's ass with one hand. Regina moaned unabashedly and rolled her hips into Emma's face. Her hands jerked against their restraints, begging to pull that blonde head tighter against her. Three fingers replaced the hot muscle within her gripping walls, and Regina cried out at the sudden bite of pain.

"Fucking scream for me, you prissy bitch," Emma bade and then sucked Regina's clit into her mouth. Between the pain and Emma's dirty talk, Regina did just that when her walls latched onto Emma's fingers and heat exploded in her belly.

Emma sucked harder on the nub in her mouth, using the first orgasm to heighten the sensation into a pained pleasure from the now over-sensitized nerves. Regina moaned in a high pitch whimper with every breath as Emma fucked her right through her orgasm. Everything hurt. Everything felt wonderful. Emma stroked her clit in firm broad strokes. Fingers jabbed savagely at the little patch of ribbed skin within her. It hurt. It pleased. It made her insane. Regina screamed.

Emma jerked back when a gush of liquid covered her hand, and Regina practically went limp with only her weight and Emma's hand holding her against the wall. A self-satisfied smirk tugged her lips upward, and she grinned up at Regina with a glistening chin. The queen panted and glared down at her. With a flick of her wrist, Regina's hands came free of their bonds and Emma flew backwards into the stairs leading up to the foyer.

"I have dreamed of shutting you up like this since the moment I met you," Regina threw the dirty talk back at Emma who struggled against the invisible bonds on her wrists, pinning her to the stairs.

Regina still leaned against the wall for support, but she snapped her fingers, removing Emma's tight jeans and boots in one go. "Fuck you," Emma seethed and jerked against the restraints again.

"You know what I find most intriguing about this world?" Regina asked. Emma jumped at the loudness of the zipper on Regina's skirt. She swallowed roughly as the queen kicked the article away but kept her ripped panty hose.

"Indoor plumbing," Emma sniped, feigning disinterest in the fucking gorgeous woman bared before her.

Regina hummed and narrowed her eyes. Her hands glided over her tight stomach and squeezed her perky breasts. Emma breathed rapidly through her nose and observed the show with rapt attention. The mayor's perfectly manicured fingers disappeared between her legs, and Emma's stomach tightened at the pure bliss on Regina's face. They pulled free at a painstakingly slow pace, and Emma almost whimpered in frustration.

"Are you going to fuck me or tease me all goddamn night?"

Regina raised an eyebrow as she knelt between Emma's legs, hot hands scorching the tender skin of her inner thigh. "The selection of toys designed for sexual pleasure, Sheriff, is what I find most intriguing," she answered her own question.

Emma jerked when cool silicon pressed against the opening of her pussy. It felt big, bigger than she'd ever had before. Adrenaline-laced fear lurched in her chest. This was going to hurt. "Regina, it's too big."

"You seem wet enough to me," Regina countered but wiggled her fingers to conjure lubrication onto the shaft anyway.

"Regina, it's too…" Emma head thumped against the top step when the head and about three inches of the conjured strap-on plunged into her. She was right. It was huge.

"Regina, it's too… big," she panted around the pain. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the muscles rip and stretch inside of her.

"Shut up and relax," Regina ordered and pulled out to the head and then slowly pushed in once more. Emma winced, grinding her teeth against the pain. Unlike Regina, she didn't have a choice to free herself with magic. She was Regina's… and they both knew it.

"Fuck me," she said suddenly. Regina paused in shock. "I know it's going to hurt like a bitch, you silly slut. Do it any…" A scream tore from Emma's throat when the entire eight inches of the shaft disappeared into her, filling her completely.

"I said shut up," Regina seethed.

Her hips moved as quickly as the tight walls of Emma's core allowed. Emma moaned and whimpered and cried against the delicious pain of being filled by the queen she'd admired for so long. After a few excruciating strokes, Emma's hips rose to meet the mayor's. The cries of pain gave way to moans of pleasure as her body stretched and adjusted to the thick invasion.

"Regina," Emma whispered breathlessly. "I've dreamed about this almost every night since I've moved to Storybrooke," she confessed and pushed her hips violently into Regina.

The mayor faltered in surprise and then forced the thick shaft into the annoying blonde writhing beneath her. Emma's head thrashed back and forth, cheeks flushed even in the darkness. She was close, and the rush of that knowledge doubled Regina's efforts in spite of the burn of her thighs and the sweat tickling her lower back. Emma Swann wanted her.

She licked the pad of her thumb and pressed it to Emma's distended clit. The blonde jerked, feet leaving the floor, shuddered, and then went still. The burst of adrenaline caused by her orgasm paralyzed her momentarily before she sank limply to the steps with Regina's toy still inside.

The mayor pulled loose from the slick, spasmed muscles and rolled Emma's side breathlessly. The stairs dug into her back, but she ignored them as she released Emma's hands and panted for oxygen. One fell over her shoulder to rest atop her breast, cradling her head in Emma's arm where it had fallen when she rolled off the blissful savior.

"That was…" Emma gasped when another tremor of pleasure rippled beneath her stomach.

"Yeah," Regina agreed surprisingly.

"I can't move," Emma confessed. Regina chuckled and dropped her hand to the smooth, creamy thigh, sympathizing with the spent sheriff. "I can't stay," she continued.

Regina snorted in amusement. Of course she could have stayed if she wanted. She wasn't an animal completely driven by carnal desires and immune to compassionate caresses or emotional connection. Had Emma revealed her true thoughts of the mother of her child?

"You just said that you cannot move," she countered with less bite than she intended.

Emma fell silent for a long moment, and Regina thought she'd fallen asleep by the deep even breaths she took. When she tensed to move, the hand on her breast tightened, holding her in place. "What I meant was, I don't want to move," Emma corrected shyly, fearful of rejection.

Regina smirked and relaxed against the warm body beside her. With a wave of her hand, they disappeared in a puff of smoke and materialized on a large, plushy bed. Regina sat up and pulled the blankets over them before settling her head atop that tantalizing bicep she'd admired for so long. The hand fell over her shoulder again, cradling her head once more.

Regina grinned. "Then stay."


End file.
